Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display device with a modularized display frame.
Background
With the development of photovoltaic technology and semiconductor manufacturing technology, plane display devices have been widely used for users. In recent years, cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices are replaced by liquid crystal display (LCD) devices since the LCD devices are small in sizes and light in weights. Additionally, the LCD devices can be operated in low voltages without radiation scattering. Generally speaking, display components, such as display panel and backlight modules, are enclosed by front frames and rear frames of the LCD devices.